


Only Time Will Tell

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Communication, M/M, figuring it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: “Well are you over it enough to let me buy you a pint and us play catch up? I've missed you.” Aaron wants to tell him to shove his offer up his backside but one look at Robert's earnest, soft eyes that Aaron knows so well - an ache begins in his chest when he thinks about those eyes being there once upon a time every morning he woke up - and he can't find it in him to squash the hope Robert's blue eyes are shining with. How can he still not find it in him to hurt Robert the way he has been?“Why not? I could do with another."





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> A little angsty one shot because why not?

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Aaron's not back a day yet and Robert shows up in his line of sight. He was trying to have a quiet one in the pub, going over everything that happened with Liv whilst he was away. He knew the lads holiday was a bad idea. It only makes since with the way Aaron's luck is that Robert would show up to interrupt his peaceful moment. 

“You're back,” Robert breathed out softly at the sight of Aaron before ordering a pint from Charity. “Hadn't even known you left, wouldn't have if I hadn't heard Liv was staying with Lisa and Zak. Did you have fun?” 

Aaron grunted out a monosyllabic answer, drinking from his own pint and desperately trying not to think about his and Robert's last encounter in this very pub where he shared lunch with Alex. That was one memory he didn't need to remember. 

“You're still angry with me,” Robert said, not a question like he already knew the answer, and yeah, Aaron was still angry over what happened with Liv. He might always be angry over that, she could've died, but he's not holding a grudge, doing so just gives Robert a reason to try and fix things and Aaron doesn't want Robert bending over backwards to make things better when Aaron wants to move on. 

“Not angry,” Aaron shrugged. “I'm just… over it all.” 

“Well are you over it enough to let me buy you a pint and us play catch up? I've missed you.” Aaron wants to tell him to shove his offer up his backside but one look at Robert's earnest, soft eyes that Aaron knows so well - an ache begins in his chest when he thinks about those eyes being there once upon a time every morning he woke up - and he can't find it in him to squash the hope Robert's blue eyes are shining with. How can he still not find it in him to hurt Robert the way he has been? 

“Why not? I could do with another. Charity,” Aaron holds up his pint glass nods in Robert's direction, “it's on him.” He finds an empty booth to sit at and waits on Robert. He should've picked a table, they feel more neutral, it's why he'd chosen one for him and Alex. 

Aaron fakes being comfortable as Robert joins him with two full pints of lager. “So, how was your holiday?” 

Aaron tells him about traveling around Europe, piss drunk with about six different blokes. He ignores how easy it feels after a while to just sit and talk with Robert. “Anyway, it was fun, despite me not really remembering the first week of it. How are things with…” He pauses, because he can't ask about the baby, can't and won't because truth is, he doesn't want to know, “Business? How's business?” 

“Good,” Robert clears his throat awkwardly, knowing exactly why Aaron paused. “Business is good.” 

“Well, good,” Aaron nodded and drank from his third pint since Robert bought him a second one. 

“I assume you heard about Finn and Emma by now?” Aaron had, Adam had called him about after it happened. It was still hard to get his head around it. 

“Yeah, it was weird. Unexpected, I mean. I can't believe she killed James and Finn.” 

“Yeah, then took her own life. I hated Finn, for grassing you up, but I wouldn't have wished that on anyone. “ Aaron nodded, confused by the shifting moods and didn't know what to say after that. 

“So, erm, how is, uh y'know, your Alan or whatever?” Robert tried to say it offhandedly, like he couldn't care less but Aaron knows Robert too well to know Robert is anything but uninterested in his relationship with Alex. He's almost selfish enough to ask if Robert's lost any sleep over it. Aaron hides his smirk behind his pint. 

“It's Alex,” Aaron says with a smirk and clears his throat. “As you well know.” Robert narrows his eyes and Aaron is almost surprised Robert doesn't try and stick his tongue out like a five year old with how petulant he looks. 

“Stupid name,” Robert grumbles. “Too good for Alexander, has to be Alex.” Aaron snorts but doesn't comment on Robert's jealousy. “'Oh please call me call Alex,’” Robert mockes in a stupid little voice, “'with my perfect hair and medical degree. I save lives and deplorably shag my way through my patients’ loved ones.” 

“Are you about finished?” Aaron grumbled, not sure if he likes this petty side of Robert. 

“Sorry,” Robert mumbled, “guess I shouldn't make fun of your boyfriend.”

“We're not. He's not. Not that it's any of your business but Alex and I aren't together, at all.” Aaron felt like someone punched him in the solar plexus at the hope that shined in Robert's eyes. It hurt so bad to see it, especially when there was no hope for them. Then suddenly, Robert's eyes went hard with outrage. 

“What an idiot,” he snarled to Aaron's surprise. 

“Excuse me?” Aaron said.

“What moron wouldn't want you? You're perfect, and beautiful and y'know, brilliant or whatever. He's stupid for not wanting you. That pillock.”

“You done defending my honor?” Aaron grumbled, more out of embarrassment than anything. He was sure his face had gone red from the nice things Robert had said. “Besides, Alex didn't dump me, it was one date and I decided that it wasn't right. I'm just not ready for anything yet.” 

“Well,” Robert said softly, “I'm not either. Not sure if I'll ever be ready at this point,” Aaron's throat goes tight at the way Robert fiddles with his wedding ring. He used to do that, sometimes plays with the skin under where the ring sat. There wasn't a band now, the skin had tanned to match the rest of his hands to make it look like he'd never worn one in the first place. That hurt.

“I'm sure you'll figure it out,” is all Aaron can think to say. 

“Easy for you to say,” Robert said sadly, “you've already moved on, at least from our relationship. From me.” 

“It's not easy,” Aaron said, trying not to get angry, “it's not like I woke up the next day and said, 'oh yeah, that's me and Robert done time to find a new boyfriend.’ No, it's not easy and it's never going to be and you have no right to assume how I feel.” 

Aaron got up and stormed out of the pub before Robert could stop him, he didn't get far though before Robert was grabbing him from behind and making him stop. “I'm sorry,” Robert said and sounded like he meant it. “I never should have said it was easy for you, I know none of it's been and that's down to me. I don't want to fight with you Aaron, can't we just be friends?”

“No,” Aaron said woefully unharsh, but truthfully because Robert deserves the truth in this. Aaron wouldn't want to be strung along like that if the roles were switched. But Aaron can say this, watching Robert's face fall and the hope seep from his eyes made Aaron almost burst into tears from pain of watching that. “We've never been friends Robert, we don't know how to. With us it's always been enemies or lovers with no in between.” 

“So what then? I don't want us to be enemies Aaron, and I know you won't be my lover, so-so what do we do?” 

“Nothing,” Aaron said solemnly. “We stay out of each other's lives and move on. It's the only way.” 

“And what if I don't want that?” Robert demands to know. “What if I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life.” 

“It'll get easier,” Aaron guessed, “in time.” 

“I keep thinking that this time last year I saved you from the car in the lake and however since I've just done nothing but let you down.” 

“What?” No!” Aaron grabbed hold of Robert's shoulders and looked into his watery eyes. “You haven't let me down, you just - we just made mistakes and we failed at our relationship. Both of us are to blame, Rob.” 

“Out of all my relationships, this is the one I never wanted to fail at. I wanted this one to be forever.” 

“I did too,” Aaron had the nerve to cup Robert's cheek for a moment before letting him go all together and stepping back. “But we did fail and we have to accept that, no matter how hard or painful it is.” 

“Time, right?” Robert asked morosely.

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed and sniffled. “in time.” 

Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this then had this ridiculous image of Santa Claus sitting in some big chair in the North Pole, sipping on some milk and eaten a cookie then laughing manically then saying, "ho ho ho I'm coming for _you_ Robron!" My brain isn't always the safest place. 
> 
> Anywho, comment and kudos rock. :)


End file.
